Modern processors support different low power states including package low power states in which various sub-components of the processor are either powered down or clock gated. Typically in a package low power state, cache memories of the processor are flushed and powered down. Flushing the cache memory removes context that a core might try to access on a subsequent wake up. If on wake up the core seeks to access content that was flushed from the cache, the core pays a penalty of staying active and powered on waiting for the data to be fetched from system memory. This extra energy spent by the core in a powered on state may outweigh the benefit of the energy saved keeping the flushed ways powered down.